


Demon

by won_tokki



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/won_tokki/pseuds/won_tokki
Summary: He didn't expect to live alone.He didn't expect Junhong to kill himself.He didn't expect to have dreams about Junhong.He didn't expect to see Junhong again.He didn't expect to have sex with a demon.He didn't expect Junhong to be this demon.Yongguk didn't expect anything of these things to happen, but they did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Copied everything from aff.com don't mind the mistakes. I'm just too lazy to correct everything.)
> 
> Do not expect a well written story.
> 
> Do not expect an awesome plot.
> 
> Do not expect anything good at all.
> 
> If you do, you'll probably get disappointed by the shit I wrote.
> 
> But... do expect many grammatical mistakes, like wrong tense, wrong sentence construction (I'm not English, okay? I'm sure I mixed up German and English at some point), maybe I used wrong words, typos and auto-corrected words (in/on/un, and/und...) ... etc.
> 
>  
> 
> Before you start reading I'd like to warn you. The characters' personalities aren't the ones they show us. The story plays in another universe- Oh, and do not expect any relation to reality, but I think you're smart enough and already got that after reading the description.
> 
> So now, enjoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a very intense story. If you're sensitive, don't read this. Believe when I say it's very intense. I don't even know what warnings to put. Rape, death, a lot of psycho stuff, usage of blood, etc etc etc.
> 
> Read this if you believe to have a strong mind. Even then it might be too much for you.
> 
> You've been warned.

It was an ordinary morning. The birds chirped, the sun shone through the half closed curtains which wafted in the fresh morning air that came through the open windows in the bedroom. Everything seemed normal, nothing out of place.  
Except... nothing was normal.

When Yongguk opened his eyes he didn't feel the supposed warm sunshine on his face nor the warm morning air on his skin. What he felt was freezing air biting on his ice-cold skin, numbing it, darkness even though he could see the sun shining.

He was staring at the ceiling, not even blinking as cold sweat ran down his temples into his already damp hair.

Minutes passed by until he finally blinked several times before sitting up and looking around. The room was suddenly so bright, so warm. He couldn't feel the darkness, the coldness anymore.

He looked to the side, his girlfriend was already up, off to work.  
He thought he could relax a bit before getting ready for work.

But that was not the case. He felt more exhausted than ever. It felt like his energy was sucked out of his body while he was sleeping, instead of regaining it.

His limbs felt heavy, like lead, as he got up and headed to the bathroom.

After showering he felt better. He was wide awake now and eating breakfast in the kitchen, though he forced the food down while staring at his phone.

"Probably that's why...," he murmured, "Already a year ago, huh?"

Suddenly he got a call.

"Hello?" he murmured.  
_»Good morning, Yongguk,«_ his boss' voice sounded from the other end, _»How are you?«_  
"Fine... I guess. Why are you calling?"  
_»Minyeong said you're not in the condition to come to work. I know it's the day of your brother's death, and I know you long and well enough to say that you won't be able to concentrate on your work. I don't want you to mess up your work, so you have some days off, alright? Try to rest a bit, clear your mind, sleep a bit, and then visit your brother's grave.«_  
"You know, he's not my real brother..."  
_»You love him like a brother, I know that.«_  
"Alright... Thank you."  
_»You're welcome, Yongguk.«_

And with that the conversation ended. Yongguk just looked at his phone before he sighed and put it away.

Yeah. It was the day of his brother's death; the day Junhong decided to end his life. He killed himself after the first month of being in a closed institution.

Why was he there?

He tried to murder Yongguk's girlfriend Minyeong while she was asleep because Yongguk decided she could stay at his place for the night.  
If Yongguk hadn't stopped him then Junhong would have killed Minyeong. At first he didn't know why Junhong wanted to kill her, but then the boy went insane and screamed at him, tried to beat him for telling her their little secret.  
Yongguk then knew that Junhong was mad at him for telling Minyeong what had happened to Junhong in his childhood.

He tried to calm the boy down what didn't work out quite well, and so he decided that he couldn't take care of him anymore. He called Junhong's psychotherapist, told her what happened and she decided that Junhong was a risk to others and should be in a closed institution where they could keep an eye on him.

Yongguk agreed right away, and then, after 6 years living with the boy, he lived alone again. For the first time he felt a load being lifted up off his shoulders. There was no longer the fear of Junhong hurting others, there was no longer the fear of Junhong destroying everything when he went crazy, there was no longer the fear of Junhong killing _another_ person.

Yes. Right. He killed someone. He killed his own mother.

When Junhong started living with Yongguk he was around 10 years old, Yongguk at that time 18.  
The boy was found crying next to his mother's still warm corpse, his little hands covered in blood, a knife lying beside him.  
A man found him, probably someone Junhong's mother knew. He called the police. When they called Yongguk they said his foster mother was dead.

Yes, Yongguk is an orphan. His mother died during his birth. His father couldn't get over his wife's death, and after two years he died from alcohol overdose. He tried to look out for his three children, but he just couldn't.

Yongguk knew he had an older twin brother and an older sister, but they were separated in the orphanage.

Junhong's mother and her husband took him when he was 5 years old. She couldn't get children and so she and her husband decided to take an orphan. They were the happiest and nicest people he ever met, they cared for him like he was their own son, that was until an incident occurred.

His foster mother was raped. And if that wasn't enough she got pregnant with the raper's child.

This destroyed everything.

The once lovely woman turned into a mess. She couldn't abort the child. Yongguk still doesn't know why.  
His foster father decided to give him away again; he was afraid something would happen to Yongguk if he stayed. And from that moment on he lived in the orphanage until he was of legal age and could live on his own.

Only some months after he lived alone he got a call from a psychotherapist. The woman told him that his foster mother was dead and that her child needed someone who could take care of him. Yongguk didn't know of the child, so he was surprised, but he took him.

He didn't expect to take care of a ten year old with a mental disorder.

Junhong was ten years old, but his mental age was lower. He couldn't speak in sentences nor write nor read. And, he was a former drug addict.

The psychotherapist said his mother lived alone with him and sold the boy's body to get money to afford her drugs. The child was always on drugs too, so he wouldn't be able to fight when men came and raped him, paying his mother a good amount of money for a _good fuck_.

Junhong's skin wasn't smooth like other children's. It was full of long scars of knifes or glass, little rounded scars of cigarettes. He was always sickly pale, always thin, you could see the outlines of his bones.

When he first met the boy Junhong stared at him with big, afraid eyes. He was scared, because... Yongguk was a man, simple as that. And to his and the psychotherapist's surprise Junhong wanted to take his clothes off. They stopped him.

Yongguk looked at him for a moment before he kneeled down, so he wouldn't look so tall and intimidating to the boy. And it helped somehow.  
When he started talking, introducing himself, Junhong got shy and tried to hide behind the psychotherapist's legs at the low voice.

Yongguk chuckled and then smiled his gummy smile, and he and the woman were surprised at how Junhong reacted to that. The kid stared at his mouth and came slowly to him, poking his teeth, whispering "Teddy...," and hugging the man.

The psychotherapist said that Yongguk had a calm and peaceful aura, Junhong seemed to trust him immediately simply because of that.

It took a while until Junhong could talk properly, until he could write and read. But as he got older his mental age didn't change at all. He still acted like a five year old, and that's how Yongguk treated him. He didn't expect Junhong doing things people his age would do, and Junhong didn't do them.

The boy was peaceful, didn't harm anyone. And he loved the older and trusted him to the fullest, Yongguk noticed that right away when Junhong told him about his past, in the most childish and cute and innocent way possible, even though the things he was talking about weren't cute at all but horrifying.

_Our secret, hyung. Monsters are everywhere. They don't need to know..._

Yongguk was like a brother to him, at the same time he was like a father and at other times he was Junhong's best friend.

And then... Yongguk got a girlfriend and Junhong changed. He was shy again, he was scared, but most of all he was angry.

Yongguk spent a lot of time with his girlfriend instead with Junhong like he used to. And that was a big mistake.

He remembered clearly the sad brown eyes that stared at him when he and his girlfriend were talking and laughing together, cuddling on the couch while watching some random show. 

He remembered clearly the tired and ill looking face of the younger, because he didn't stay with him till he could fall asleep, because he didn't hug him when Junhong had a nightmare and was crying and shaking and couldn't fall asleep again.

He remembered clearly how Junhong lost weight again till he was sickly thin, because he didn't want to eat the food Minyeong made.

He left him alone, but that wasn't the biggest mistake he made.

The biggest mistake was to tell his girlfriend what happened to Junhong.

She asked him why Junhong was always at home and didn't go to school like other sixteen year olds or go out with friends and acted so weird. So Yongguk told her that Junhong was the result of rape, and what he went through.

He didn't know Junhong was listening and already planning.

That night Minyeong stayed over. Yongguk was in the living room, doing everything he couldn't finish at work when suddenly his girlfriend screamed.

He got up and ran to the bedroom where Junhong pulled out a knife of Minyeong's thigh and tried to stab her again. Luckily Yongguk could stop him and threw the knife away. At that point Junhong was crying and screaming; it didn't sound human anymore. He hit him, he beat him.

"Our secret! It's our secret!" he cried and slumped against Yongguk who held him tightly.

The next day Junhong was sent to the closed institution.

Yongguk wasn't allowed to come visit him, and honestly he didn't want to. He didn't want to see the boy who hurt his girlfriend.  
He spent the time caring for Minyeong who couldn't walk. He was lucky Minyeong didn't break up with him.

A month passed when the people from the closed institution finally decided Junhong needed to see Yongguk. So Yongguk came visiting him.

But too late.

When they opened the door they didn't see a white, clean room with a boy sitting on the bed. No, instead the room was a mess. Everything was out of place, the once white walls were full of words written in blood.

__Our secret  
Monster's everywhere  
It's your fault  
You killed me

And on the floor there he was. Dead. Lying in his own blood. The once shining brown eyes, filled with happiness and life, were cold and dead staring at him.

The only thing Yongguk could think at that moment was how sad and alone the boy looked.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Yongguk sighed deeply and took a deep breath. He was shaking by now, just remembering how dead eyes were boring into his.

It was his fault that it turned out like this. If he'd cared for Junhong then the boy would be still alive.

Yongguk got up and went to his bedroom. He just wanted to sleep.

What he didn't know, was that a shadow was following him, just waiting till he got to bed again to _play_ with him.

Yongguk immediately fell asleep as soon as he went to bed, missing the dipping of the bed as a second person lay beside him and watched him breathing steadily.

 

* * *

 

Yongguk opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling before groaning and turning around. Blinking he yawned and got up, leaving his room. What he didn't expect to see was a dark room with a naked boy sitting on a mattress and just waiting for something.  
He didn't look well, in fact he looked sick and tired, but most of all he looked high.

Suddenly there was light coming through an opened door, but disappeared immediately as a man stepped into the room. The boy looked up and followed the man with his eyes.  
The guy was old, probably many decades older than the little boy sitting on the mattress.

The man stood before the boy who stared emotionless at the man's hands which were opening his pants. Yongguk saw how the boy opened his mouth and widened his eyes as the guy shoved his dick down the boy's throat. The boy squeezed his eyes shut and cried silently as the man fucked his mouth.

Yongguk tried to look away, but an invisible force didn't let him move, so he had to watch how the old man forced himself in the screaming boy and fucked him until the boy just lay there, staring at nothing, and waited for the man to finish.

The guy pulled his bloody cock out and jerked off till he came on the boy's lower back. Then he got up, fixed his clothes and left the room.

The boy lay there and started sobbing, crying again, that was until he caught sight of Yongguk sitting there and staring at him. He stopped crying and tried to get up, but failed and collapsed, before he tried again and got up. He walked on shaking legs to Yongguk, but collapsed again right before Yongguk's legs.

"Enjoy," a deep voice suddenly whispered in his ear, and Yongguk noticed that he wasn't standing anymore, but sitting.  
The boy spread Yongguk's legs and crawled between them to open the pants with shaking hands. In the blink of an eye his pants and boxers disappeared and the boy took his limp cock in his tiny hands as a sweet scent reached his nostrils and his cock began to harden and thicken instantly.

Yongguk widened his eyes as he finally knew who the boy was who started to suck him off. But he couldn't even think about it as sweet pleasure crawled up his spine and clouded his mind. He caught himself moaning and holding the boy's head as he started to thrust into his mouth, and to his surprise the boy seemed to enjoy it, but as Yongguk wanted to look at him and stop him because he finally realized what was happening hands cupped his face and a older version of the boy kissed him deeply, distracting him from the boy.

Yongguk groaned into the other's mouth as he came all over the boy's face, and the older stopped kissing them, turning his head to the boy.

"Wasn't I a pretty lil thing?" the voice whispered again as Yongguk saw how the boy wiped his cum away before he crawled on Yongguk's lap and reached behind himself.  
"I'm a good boy, aren't I? See how I take care of you, hyung."  
Just as he said the boy took Yongguk's hardening length and aligned it with his hole, before forcing himself on it. The boy cried out, but didn't hesitate and started bouncing on Yongguk's lap, using his blood as lube. Yongguk closed his eyes and growled deep in his chest, curling his toes as tight walls constricted around him.

"Enjoying my cute little tight ass, huh? Just like every man before you," the older growled in his ear and something forced his eyes open.  
"Just look. See how much it hurts!"

And all he could see was a crying boy clutching his shirt and sitting on his lap.

 

* * *

 

Screaming Yongguk woke up. He looked around, and he was relieved to see that he was in his room, his bed. Alone.

Sighing he closed his eyes, but shot them open as he felt a stickiness in his boxers.

A sick feeling set in his stomach as he realized that he _enjoyed_ his dream, and so Yongguk wanted to get up and go showering to get rid of the dirty feeling, but suddenly there was a hand pushing him down.  
He looked to the side and widened his eyes as he saw Junhong lying beside him.

"You're not going anywhere," the younger said and sat up to sit on Yongguk's hips.

"Why so shocked? Didn't expect to see me so soon? Aww," his deep voice sounded. Yongguk just stared at him and didn't say anything. Junhong rolled his eyes at him.

"Aww, come on. Talk to me. Aren't you happy? I'm finally back."

"No no no! You're dead!" Yongguk screamed and tried to get him off of his hips.

"So, you didn't miss me? Now I'm hurt. But who cares? Why missing me when you still have that bitch?" Junhong hissed and took Yongguk's wrists before pinning them down and then letting go of them. Yongguk tried to move his arms, but an invisible force didn't let him move and held his wrists in place.

"What the fuck?!"

Junhong crawled back, so he could open Yongguks pants, so he could take them and the boxers off.

"Eww, you're so gross! Never knew you're such a pervert who loves to fuck lil boys," he said disgusted though he was smirking as he eyed Yongguk's limp length. The amusement was clearly written in his face.

Yongguk struggled and tried to free himself but stopped as soon as the same sweet scent from his dream filled his nostrils once again and he felt how he got hard again. He knew then that it was Junhong who smelled so sweet and made him instantly weak and aroused.

"Enjoyed my ass in your dream?" Junhong asked, though he didn't expect an answer, and opened his own pants, taking them off.

"Wanna feel it in real?"

He crawled back over Yongguk and reached behind him to position the tip of Yongguk's cock at his hole, and without thinking twice he pushed against it until the tip passed the ring of muscles. He sank all the way down, feeling how his walls were damaged at the size. But he couldn't care less and started moving the second his ass touched Yongguk's thighs, using his own blood as lube.

Yongguk squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the heat and tightness around his member and groaned deeply, his chest vibrating under Junhong's hands which lay there, so the younger could help himself moving.

Yongguk wanted to fight back, to get Junhong off of him (he was basically cheating on his girlfriend with a supposed to be dead boy), he really wanted to, but... he just couldn't. The sweet scent was everywhere, clouding his mind, making him sensitive, overwhelming his senses; he just felt so weak as the boy rode him in a fast pace, moaning, not really caring how Yongguk felt and just enjoying himself with the feeling of being filled by the only person he ever trusted.

It didn't take long until Yongguk came deep in the boy, arching of the bed with a load groan. Junhong threw his head back and moaned for the first time at the feeling of being filled again after a long long time and came seconds later.

Then it was quiet. The only thing you could hear was their heavy breathing as their chests moved up and down.

Suddenly Junhong started chuckling, first it was soft, but then it turned into a hysterical laughter, his whole body shook as he laughed at nothing. Yongguk was sure somewhere between the loud and crazy laughter he could hear Junhong sobbing, and it sounded so full of pain that he could feel his heart being stabbed.

Junhong stopped laughing and lowered his head, before he hovered over Yongguk.

How Yongguk wished Junhong would be crying when he looked at him. Instead Junhong smirked at him and showed his sharp long fangs while his eyes shone a deep red.

"Are you scared?" Junhong questioned though he didn't wait for an answer as one of his hands grabbed Yongguk's jaw in a painful grasp, letting his long claws stab in Yongguk's cheeks only to drag them along the soft skin, cutting it.

Yongguk didn't say anything but cried out, but soon his cry was muffled as a tongue slid into his mouth, shutting him up. He tried to fight again, but couldn't find the power to actually do something against the monster sitting on his hips. So he let Junhong do what he wanted to do to Yongguk.

As Junhong noticed that he wouldn't get a response he stopped kissing the other and looked at him. At first Yongguk looked away, but then he closed his eyes and waited for the younger to do something. But nothing happened.

When he opened his eyes he was met with nothing. Looking around he realized that he was alone, nothing had happened to him. He was still fully clothed and his clothes were clean, his face wasn't bleeding and his hair wasn't damp with sweat.

Everything seemed normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed by since Yongguk had this confusing nightmare of Junhong.  
Yes, he actually thought it was just a dream, nothing more. Though something inside him believed that it really happened, that it wasn't just a dream, a sick play of his brain because he felt guilty about Junhong's suicide.

He caught himself looking around, searching for those deep red eyes, trying to smell the sweet, arousing scent, looking for the smirk that crossed the other's features and made him look alluring. Somehow he wanted to see the boy, to talk to him again, like he did in the past. But then he told himself: Junhong's dead. You won't be able to talk to him anymore.

Minyeong noticed his weird behavior, and they talked about it. Yongguk told her about his dream, and how it affected him. He was so relieved that she didn't call him crazy, a freak, but actually understood why he was so freaked out and paranoid. She assured him that it wasn't his fault Junhong killed himself. It was never Yongguk's fault, and it will never be. Junhong decided to end his life; it was nobody's fault.

And Yongguk believed it for a moment.

She said Yongguk wasn't a freak, she said he just felt guilty because Junhong wrote it on the wall with his blood. She reminded him that the younger had a mental disorder, that he was a murderer, that he was a victim of physical and mental abuse, that he was a drug addict and a slut.

And again, Yongguk believed in her words.

Because for a moment he just needed to believe that it wasn't his fault, that he was innocent and didn't do anything that caused all this to happen.  
He was tired, he was sick of it. He just wanted to rest a bit, just a little bit, to regain his lost energy, his will to be happy.

And for the first time after Junhong's death he finally could rest.

The next day he was awoken by a call.  
Minyeong got into a car accident as she was on her way to work and got hurt pretty bad. She was in a coma.

Yongguk's world was shattered as he rushed to the hospital and saw how his precious Minyeong lay there, hurt, unrecognizable. And he felt how death had his claws in her chest, just waiting until she gave up fighting for her life and went with him.

He missed the raging shadow behind him.

Yongguk was more restless than before. He was tired, couldn't sleep, didn't want to sleep, was afraid to sleep. He stayed with Minyeong the whole time crying, shaking, sobbing, wishing for her to wake up. But her condition got worse. She wouldn't make it.

He didn't even have time to accept the fact that he'd lose his love until the next incident occurred. One of his dearest friends got diagnosed with cancer, but for him it was too late.

Yongguk felt the cold presence of death everywhere. Minyeong would die. His friend would die. 

And if that wasn't enough his brother called him days later, telling him that their sister was almost killed by a drunken guy who didn't let go of her and wanted to abuse her. She was beaten up and lay in the same hospital as Minyeong and his friend, unconscious.

And then one thing happened that broke him completely. One of his colleagues said that his childhood friend tried to kill herself. Now she joined his girlfriend, his friend and his sister in the hospital.

Yongguk couldn't take it anymore. His life seemed completely out of control. People were about to die around him, and it was eating him up.

He didn't know what to do anymore.

When he was alone in his apartment, sitting on the couch and staring at nothing, he finally came back, standing before Yongguk.

The elder was too tired to be afraid of him and what he would do to him.

When Yongguk looked at Junhong he expected a smirk, him trying to seduce Yongguk. And that's what he saw, but he also saw sadness and loneliness in the dark black eyes, not lust and hunger like the last time.

"They're going to die, Yongguk," he said, tilting his head, "Because I want them to die."

Yongguk widened his eyes as he stared dumbfounded at the demon in front of him.

"But they can be saved," he continued, Yongguk instantly got up, "If you die and come with me to hell."

So he found himself minutes later on the roof and stared at the street, Junhong stand behind him. He turned around and looked in the red glowing eyes. Junhong cupped Yongguk's face and kissed him, but Yongguk didn't kiss back. Junhong sighed softly and looked at the elder.

"Will you ever stop rejecting me?" he asked, the pain clearly visible on his face, "Please, just one kiss..."

And he kissed him again, this time Yongguk kissed him back. Junhong used this chance and pushed Yongguk off the roof.

Before he could see how Yongguk hit the ground, Junhong disappeared.

He got what he wanted, Yongguk was dead and would now suffer just like Junhong did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, Idk what this is.  
> Idk why it ended like this. This plot is confusing me.  
> However, I hope you somehow enjoyed the shit I wrote?
> 
> Not the best story to start writing or showing how I write, blahblah, I know, but this is somehow the only idea for a short story... Didn't want to start with a long, chaptered fanfiction, so.. Hm. 
> 
> There are many things you probably didn't understand? So, ugh, here's some explanation:
> 
> Junhong is a demon... (everyone got that) who lives of sex. Why? His personal punishment for killing or trying to kill people when he was human. So he suffers from it. He hates Yongguk for leaving him alone, ignoring him etc and that's why he wants him to suffer too and wanted him dead.
> 
> Yongguk could never sleep well, because Junhong was with him at night, feeding of his energy, so Yongguk was always exhausted, tired etc,
> 
> Ugh... If there's something else you didn't understand, just ask?


End file.
